The present disclosure relates to a video projecting apparatus and a method of controlling the video projecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a video projecting apparatus capable of displaying a video source using a display device with an aspect ratio horizontally longer than 16:9 without using an anamorphic lens and a method of controlling the video projecting apparatus.
Video projecting apparatuses that drive a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel as a display device based on a video signal input from the outside and project a video formed by the LCD panel to an outside screen through a lens have come into use at home or the like. In video projecting apparatuses according to the related art, the following methods <a> and <b> have been utilized when a video source of CINEMASCOPE (registered trademark) of the aspect ratio of 2.35:1 is displayed:
<a> a video processing unit of a video projecting apparatus changes an aspect ratio to match the aspect ratio of an LCD panel by expanding an input video source with the aspect ratio of 2.35:1 in a vertical direction; and
<b> an aspect ratio is converted into the aspect ratio of 2.35:1 again by expanding a video formed by an LCD panel using a commercially available anamorphic lens in a horizontal direction, and then the video is fitted and projected to a screen with the aspect ratio of 2.35:1.
In the fields of video projecting apparatuses according to the related art, technologies for improving light utilization efficiency using an anamorphic lens and projecting a video have been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-95063).